Best Intentions
by SunshineTails
Summary: "Drew," she whispered breathlessly, "I have to go to class!" He grinned, "You don't, an A* Chemistry student can miss one period now, can't she?" Of course, she gave in. Drew always got his way. One-shot parallel story to Get The Girl. Contestshipping!


So tons of you have been asking for this for months now (sorry for the wait...) and I have to admit this has probably been one of my favourite one-shots to write! Yay

You dont have to necessarily have to read my Oldrivalshipping one-shot to understand what's happening, but it helps, as this is an alternate tale of events from May instead of Leaf. Like it's the same day but contestshippy instead of oldrivalshippy.

I hope you like it! ^_^

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Pokemon but I do own the phone I used to type this story on.

* * *

**...**

**Best Intentions**

**...**

* * *

The sun was blaring down from above, summer was in full bloom as the students enjoyed their precious minutes of free time.

And what better way than to spend it outside? Everyone had migrated to the field outside of the school, all the girls sat in their friendship groups as they watched the guys play football.

They were very appreciative of the sun; it tanned their legs as well as forcing the guys to lose their shirts due to the heat.

It was like killing two birds with one stone.

As May watched the guys running around on the pitch with looks of determination in their eyes, she felt her eyes dart to one of them in particular. Drew Hayden.

He was freaking beautiful and he knew it. With his unique chartreuse coloured hair and toned body, along with the sweat currently dripping down his forehead, he was extremely attractive...May could feel her face heating up as she continued to stare. Certain fond memories also came to light, causing her cheeks to redden further.

It didn't matter, she could easily blame her blush on the intense heat.

She snapped out of her trance as her friend Leaf came out and joined them all on the grass. Leaf was a sweetheart but she was so negative about everything. May found herself snorting as the brunette wanted to move further away. Just because of a silly little football too.

Never mind the ball, Leaf wasn't even looking at the eye candy in front of her. Why the hell would you want to move away from _that_?

However, May knew she had to be careful. If she kept staring at Drew then the girls were going to suspect something.

As she cast her eyes towards him one last time, his own eyes shifted to looked at her. It was almost like he knew.

He smirked knowingly at her, silently reminding her of last week.

In fact, just looking at him made May remember every precious moment she spent with him.

Just thinking about it made her go weak at the knees. She wasn't sure how this whole thing started, but she liked it.

No, it was more than that. She loved it.

She silently wished she could tell her friends but Drew made her promise to keep him a secret from them. They didn't know anything and May planned to keep it that way.

"Ugh look at him. Showing off like the asshole that he is."

Saying those words pained her so much, but she couldn't let them think she liked him.

Her other friend Dawn spoke up. "I don't understand what you have against Drew, May. I think he's rather cute."

Oh how the brunette agreed with her. But of course, Drew was her secret. She couldn't let them suspect it.

"Cute? Ew, he's ugly! What kind of freak would think he's good looking?"

As May spoke those words, she knew that she may have gone slightly over the top with her insults.

_Oops_.

She watched with a sigh of relief as her friends seemed to be more interested in a group of girls - who had migrated in front of their view like a flock of birds - instead of her slight slip-up. Her friend Misty was quickly able to scare off Brianna and her idiotic friends from blocking the view.

So inconsiderate.

Of course, May was _not_ jealous that the burgundy bitch was calling Drew's name or anything.

Why would he go for a girl like her? Drew was so picky when it came to girls.

But then again, May was a different story altogether.

She tuned back to the conversation.

"Isn't Gary Oak just sex on legs or what?" Lyra fanned herself.

The girls began to agree. May thought Drew was cuter but Gary really was gorgeous. She noticed him shooting Leaf a smirk a couple of times; which is ironic because she was whining about how cocky he was.

"Yeah, but I love arrogant guys so that just adds to the attraction." May smiled dreamily, contrasting to what Leaf said.

"But I thought you _hated_ the oh-so-cocky Drew Hayden, May?" Misty grinned and May blushed an angry shade of red.

Shit, she really had to be more careful...

Luckily for her though, she was saved by the bell.

"Are you serious?" Dawn whined as people began to head for the building, "I want to stay here..."

"English. Peachy." Misty muttered, getting to her feet with a sigh.

Dawn stood up and began to walk off with the redhead as they were in the same class.

"Are you coming Leaf?" May asked the distracted looking brunette. They weren't in the same class but their rooms were next-door to each other.

"Sure," Leaf smiled.

They began to head off inside, mindlessly talking about anything. May couldn't remember what, she was thinking about Drew again.

She smiled as they reached their rooms; May loved Chemistry, she found it so simple and easy to remember everything.

A lesson of relaxation, while trying not to melt in the sunlight sounded perfect right now.

She said goodbye to Leaf as she headed into her classroom but just as she was about to enter hers, she was stopped and pulled back by someone.

May looked up at him and he was grinning at her. She looked around frantically, luckily there was nobody else here.

"Drew!" she whispered breathlessly. "I have to go to class..."

"You don't," he grinned. "An A* Chemistry student can miss one period now, can't she?"

"I don't like skipping class though..." she muttered, although a smile played at her lips as he kissed her neck softly.

"_May_..." he whispered sensually. "Do it for me?"

She missed this. Together, his electric touch and sexy groan had just about managed to paralyse her to the spot. Drew _always_ got his way.

"S...sure," she managed to utter out.

"Good girl," he smirked, taking her hand and leading her away.

"Where are you taking me?" she asked, her cheeks tickled pink.

"To a little place I know here. It's been a whole week, May... I've fucking missed you."

She smiled, she felt the exact same way although she had a question on her mind. "You know...I still don't understand why you want to sneak around with me like this. All the popular girls love you, if you dated one of those you could do this sort of thing every day with her..."

Drew stopped for a moment, biting his lip with a cheeky grin. "Why would I want that? I prefer having something that I'm not supposed to have...it's more fun that way."

May wasn't sure what exactly he meant by that, but it made her smile either way.

She could see the lust and frustration in his eyes as he quickly pushed open a door to a - thankfully empty - science storeroom.

May thought he was going to stop here, but instead he opened another door that was camouflaged in with the room itself.

Inside this door lay a staircase.

"How did you know this was here..?" she questioned.

"I have my sources," he simpered, making his way up the stairs. May followed him up, closing the door behind her. The stairs led to a part of the school roof.

It was beautiful. With white tiled flooring and various growing plants, fruits and flowers placed around the edges, it was so hidden yet so sweet.

"It's so pretty up here...I never knew they grew stuff on the roof," May walked to the edge, drumming her fingers on a large glass fence as she stared out into the horizon.

"Views can wait till later," a raspy voice murmured into her ear.

May turned around to see Drew standing right behind her.

"Why?" she whined, giving him her most innocent look.

This was exactly why Drew couldn't get enough of her, she was such a tease.

"Because," he spoke dryly. "Right now...you're mine."

He smirked, before leaning in to kiss her.

She swiftly broke the kiss, leaving Drew with a look a hunger in his eyes.

"Why did you do that?!" he asked.

"Because," she grinned, biting her lip. "You weren't doing it right."

"What do you-"

Drew was cut off by a pair of lips coming into contact with his own. This time it was rougher and something Drew had intended right from the start. He was just waiting for the right moment.

Now...she had no idea what was she in for.

Drew softly bit on her bottom lip to gain access to her tongue, which she gladly complied to. Sacred minutes were flying by as picked her up, still kissing her. She wrapped her legs around his waist to bring herself even closer to him.

The golden sun was shining down from above as the two continued on for many precious minutes. It had been more than seven days since May had seen him like this and she'd missed it, she was hungry for more.

Drew stopped, unlocking his lips from hers as the two stared at each other.

"Hey...I didn't ask you to stop," she grinned, feeling butterflies in her stomach.

"Stop being so cute," he rolled his eyes. "You're no innocent."

"Aw," she pouted. "You don't have to remind me..."

Drew smirked before reaching for the buttons on her shirt.

She slapped his hands away with a smile. "Control yourself. Not here, Hayden."

"Why not?" he groaned.

"Because we're outside, maybe? You know, if you brought someone like Brianna up here, I'm sure she'd let you do anything you wanted," she grinned, trying to get a reaction out of him.

"But that's no fun at all. I want someone who can keep me on my toes," he shrugged, slyly trying again.

This time, she didn't try to resist as he resumed their kiss once more.

* * *

"I can't believe I let you have your way again!"

Drew smirked victoriously as May hastily straightened out her clothes and fixed up her hair. "Trust me, _that_ is what you call self-control. If you'd let me do whatever I wanted...I can't even bring myself to tell you."

"You are such a creep," she rolled her eyes as she picked up her phone. "And a bad influence! I'm gonna be late to my next lesson!"

"Hey, slow down," Drew grabbed her arm as she panicked. "You just missed an entire period, who cares if you're a little late to this one?"

May glared at him. "Ms Linda cares! My history teacher is a psycho, she'll kill me if I'm not on time."

May was the brightest when it came to the three sciences, but she wasn't that great in subjects like history and geography. Ms Linda had it out for her already, she couldn't aggravate her anymore.

"My teachers don't care anymore, I'm never on time," Drew smirked. "Seriously though, an hour with you isn't enough. Meet me after school?"

"But I'm supposed to be meeting the girls after school!" she whined, slipping her shoes back on.

"But you can see them any time you want! Besides, I have a free house tonight," he grinned.

She had butterflies. "I...guess so. We'll see," May grabbed her bag and quickly pecked Drew on the lips. "Now I really have to go."

Drew watched as she ran frantically down the stairs, laughing as she almost tripped over her own feet. He thought it was cute.

He really hoped May didn't just think he was using her as his own personal play-toy. That may have been the case at the beginning of this whole whirlwind adventure, but something had happened since then.

He cared for the girl, although he just couldn't start dating her right now.

As selfish as it may seem, he loved the way things were between them right now. Secretive, hot...yet they still had their sweet moments together.

Drew knew that he had a lot of girls who were majorly crushing on him and if they knew what was going on, they would most likely blame May for the whole thing.

He didn't want May to have enemies because of him. He didn't want her to be the talk of the school because of him. He just wanted her to be happy and this was the only way he could do it.

It was either that or let her go, which he couldn't even bear to think about. He hardly lasted a week without meeting up with her.

He sighed, knowing that popularity wasn't always so perky. There was no such thing as a private life, people had to know everything about you.

But he couldn't let them know about May. He refused to let those girls ruin her life at school simply because of jealousy. It would destroy their relationship too; he liked it just the way it was.

Drew exhaled deeply as he tried to take his mind off the subject. His final class of the day was English, one of which he had no intention of going to.

Instead he just lay against the glass, absentmindedly playing with his phone as the rays from the sun warmed his arms. She'd only just gone but he already wished that May was back with him.

That _damn_ teacher, stealing her away from him like that.

* * *

May managed to make her way down to where she should have spent her last hour doing Chemistry, but as she tried to head past to get to her History room, she bumped into somebody.

"Hi May..." Leaf smiled half-heartedly.

May thought: Now would be a good time to tell Leaf that she wasn't going to be there tonight.

"Hey! By the way, I need to tell you that I can't meet up with you guys later. I have a dentist appointment," May smiled.

She hasn't been to the dentist in a long time, Leaf would surely believe that little white lie.

"That's fine, I can't either. I've got detention after school anyway," Leaf folded her arms.

Now May was shocked. Leaf never got detention, she was a naturally good girl. "You do? Why?"

"It's nothing..." the darker brunette shrugged, glaring at Gary Oak as he sauntered past her.

May quickly put two and two together; Gary was definitely the cause of it. She smiled fondly, before remembering where she had to be.

"I've gotta' go, see you later! I have history now, come on just one more hour..." May sighed, muttering that final part to herself as she made her way down the hall.

_Shit_.

The brunette's worst suspicions had been confirmed, she was freaking late.

She was close to turning around completely and running back to Drew, but she couldn't. The punishment for not attending the lesson altogether was far worse than simply being late.

She gulped, before opening the door.

"S...sorry I'm late..."

All her classmates turned to stare at her, as if she'd committed some kind of crime.

Now all she wanted to do was end her life.

Ms Linda looked up with a look of disgust. "Being five minutes late to a lesson is not acceptable here, Miss Maple!"

"But I-"

"Wait outside," she frostily glared at the brunette.

May gladly closed the door, slightly relieved that she didn't have to have this conversation in front of her classmates.

A minute or so later, the door opened and her teacher stepped out, closing it behind her.

"What do you have to say for yourself?"

"I'm sorry," she apologised through gritted teeth.

As Ms Linda started to go off on one about punctuality, May's thoughts drifted off elsewhere.

Why would a teacher care so much about lateness? It was five minutes. Who does that?

This woman seriously needs to get laid.

May suppressed a giggle at the mere thought.

Ms Linda narrowed her eyes. "Is something funny, Miss Maple?"

"N...no ma'am," May composed herself.

"Hm. You'll stay behind after school to explain properly about why you were late. Oh, and sort yourself out before you come back in. My guess is that you've been canoodling with your boyfriend instead of focusing on your education. I expect better from you, Miss Maple."

May looked down and sure enough, she was in an absolute state.

She flushed red as Ms Linda walked back into the classroom. May wouldn't exactly call Drew her boyfriend, but her teacher was scarily accurate in her prediction.

May quickly tidied herself up while thinking of the positives of this situation.

_Well_, Ms Linda could have announced those words in front of the entire class. That would have been horrifying.

Hehe. Canoodling is a funny word.

She took a deep breath before pushing open the door and making her way to her seat, her eyes plastered to the floor.

All she wanted was for this nightmare hour to be over, so she could see Drew again.

* * *

3:15. The bell rang with a loud shriek and expressions of happiness darted on everyones faces as they were set free from this hellhole.

Lucky _them_.

May had hoped to sneak out with the rest of them, but Ms Linda caught her.

After the last person had exited the room, she looked at May with her permanently attached scowl.

"Where have you been?" she asked. "I checked the registers and it appears that you were also truanting your previous class."

She froze, Ms Linda actually bothered to check that?

"I...uh..." she blushed, embarrassed. She had no kind of excuse for her absence whatsoever.

"I was correct wasn't I?" she shook her head. May said nothing, there was no point in lying to her. "You have potential in this class, Miss Maple, and you choose to spend your time frolicking around with boys instead of learning?!"

"How is five minutes going to affect my learning?" May asked, the words tumbling out of her mouth before she could stop them.

Ms Linda stood up. "I won't tolerate that tone of voice in my classroom, or your bad attitude. I'm calling your parents about this, Miss Maple, you are out-of-control."

Was she freaking serious?! May just stared after her as she walked into the store cupboard where she kept her phone.

May sighed; she was wasting her time anyway. Nobody was home at this time of day, her parents worked late.

"Oh Miss Maple, you _naughty_ girl."

May spun around to face the door, and she gasped when she saw Drew hanging in the doorway, a smirk at his lips.

How long had he been standing there for?!

"Sh! She's only in there!" May whispered, pointing to the store room.

Drew shrugged, walking into the room. "Leave her. Let's get out of here," he muttered.

"She'll kill me though..." May whispered back.

"It's either we leave this room...or I won't hesitate to make out with you right here and now. Your choice, because I really don't care either way," he grinned.

She sighed. He really was a terrible influence but she loved him for it.

May allowed him to drag her out of the room and they walked down the corridor together as they headed for an exit.

However, May's weekend happiness was abruptly stopped as her ears pricked the sound of quickly approaching high heels from around the corner.

But Drew was faster. He opened the door to a room that May recognised as her Chemistry room and pushed her inside. He was able to get himself inside as well, before quietly closing the door behind them.

The room was thankfully empty. Unless you were Ms Linda, no teachers usually stayed behind after school on a Friday.

They didn't even dare to move a muscle until the sound of the heels smacking the floor began to get further and further away.

"That was too close..." May whispered. "You keep getting me into so much trouble, stop it!"

May continued on to tell him about her nightmare in last period.

"I told you to slow down," he smirked. "Besides, it's not _my_ fault you can't even put your own clothes back on properly."

"Maybe if you didn't take them off in the first place then I wouldn't have had that problem!" May huffed, sighing before leaning into him. Drew put his arms around her.

"Come on, you wanted it just as much as I did," he smirked, before leaning in to kiss her.

Drew intentionally made this kiss a little softer. This was only a taster of what was to come anyway.

But they were both so absorbed in this kiss that they didn't even hear the sound of a door flying open.

All Drew could concentrate on was her soft lips. She tasted so good that he never wanted to let her go.

He'd never be able to leave her alone, he loved her.

"Drew?!"

Hold the _fuck_ up.

His eyes flew open and he broke the kiss immediately. May was shocked, frozen in place. She was facing the opposite way so she couldn't see who it was.

However, Drew saw exactly who was standing there.

Gary Oak, one of his best friends.

What the hell was he doing here?!

He had a girl with him too, but it was dark in here, he couldn't recognise her at all.

May couldn't hold off her curiosity any longer. She turned around and her jaw dropped as she saw the two of them.

"May?!"

It was Leaf... but what was she doing here with Gary?

Silence overpowered the room for a few moments. Nobody even knew where to begin; Gary and Leaf were stunned to see their best friends making out with each other while May and Drew still had no idea how Gary and Leaf got in here, or why they were together.

Eventually, Gary spoke up. "Who's she again?" he asked ignorantly, referring to May.

Drew rolled his eyes at the stupidity of his friend.

"She's my best friend you idiot!" Leaf kicked him in the shin.

"Ow! Come on Leafy, I didn't know that!" he whined.

"You are so rude!" she groaned.

"You know..." his face twisted into a grin. "I much preferred the Leaf who would do anything I told her to."

She scoffed. "Oh I bet you do. Keep dreaming, Oak."

He smirked. "You really hurt my feelings there."

"I'll hurt something _else_ of yours in a minute if you don't shut up!" she growled in response.

"I'd like to see you try..."

May turned back to Drew as their quarrel continued. "What's going on..?" she groaned.

"I don't know but they're really pissing me off," Drew growled. Gary was like his brother, so hopefully he could get him to keep quiet. He wasn't too worried about this.

"So come on," Gary grinned, ignoring Leaf as he walked over to May and Drew. "Spill. What have you been hiding from me?"

"I don't need to tell you everything that goes on in my life," Drew muttered.

"This does explain why you haven't had a girlfriend in months. At one point I thought you might actually be a closet gay..."

May giggled.

"Not that I have anything against homosexuals but does it look like I'm fucking gay?!" Drew growled.

"You can be very feminine at times," Gary shrugged. "So are you guys dating or what?"

They both fell quiet, May's face was flushed red. She couldn't explain about what her and Drew were right now, she liked things just the way they were.

Leaf walked over to May. "How have you been able to hide this from us? Although, it does explain why you were rushing to your class earlier looking like you got dressed in the dark."

May put her head in her hands. "You could have told me!"

"You rushed off before I could..." Leaf shrugged.

Gary thought for a moment, putting two and two together only to make a wrong assumption.

"You had sex with her? In the school? You are such a legend Drew!" Gary held his hand up for a high five, only to be rejected.

Drew muttered, irritated, "We didn't have sex. Now what are _you_ doing here?"

"Well you see, Leafy here wanted to make out with me in the store room-"

"That's not how it went at all!" the brunette snapped, glaring at him. "You got both of us in detention, before ditching it and dragging me in the storeroom with you!"

"And you loved every second of it," he winked.

"Don't talk to me," she folded her arms and turned away.

Drew had an idea. He let go of May and walked up to Gary. "I'll cut you a deal. You keep quiet about May and I, and I won't tell anyone about you and Leaf, got that?"

"Maybe I don't want to," Gary grinned.

"You _better_!" Drew snapped. "I'm not having May being hurt by those obsessive girls because you went and told someone! I'm sure you don't want the same thing to happen to Leaf either!"

May felt a flutter in her stomach as Drew spoke those those words. He really did care about her...

"Alright! I'm kidding, I don't plan on saying anything. You're my best friend...although I wish you could have told me about it," Gary shrugged.

"I wanted to," Drew sighed, "But I couldn't risk it."

Leaf giggled. "And next time, don't lie to me about dental appointments, Maybelle!"

"Sorry..." May smiled sheepishly.

"So now what?" Gary asked.

Drew smirked, "Well we were pretty busy before you two came in here."

"Come on...let's just leave them alone," Leaf smiled, grabbing Gary's hand and heading for the door.

"Hey, hang on! I'm not done here!" Gary exclaimed.

However, Leaf slapped a hand to his mouth as she could hear voices from outside the door.

Then came a knock.

_"Miss Maple, I know you're in there! Open this door!"_

May gasped, her heart thumping. Her teacher had found her. She was thankful that Drew had locked the door from the inside, but now they were stuck.

"Shit! She's scary!" Gary whispered.

Leaf rolled her eyes, "Gary, she's not our teacher! Drew, take May into the storeroom and we'll cover for her, okay?"

Gary spluttered. "We will?"

"Yes, Gary!" Leaf hissed. "You guys go, we'll be fine."

"Are you sure?" May whispered, but Drew had already grabbed her hand and was dragging her into the storeroom.

Leaf took a deep breath, before unlocking the door.

She was met with a scary looking lady with more wrinkles than a herd of elephants.

Ah. So this was why May despised History.

"What are you two doing in here after hours?!" she barked.

"I was meeting him outside this room after school..." Leaf lied, "...and he locked us both in here, we were just about to leave I swear!"

Ms Linda looked pissed and stressed out, so luckily Leaf's awfully made-up story didn't seem to faze her. "I...never mind that. Have you seen May Maple anywhere?! She ran out of my class when I was ringing her parents..."

Leaf inwardly smiled, she was 100% sure that Drew played a big part in her little get-away.

Gary spoke up. "Yeah I did, she was running out of school crying. I asked her if she was alright and she said it was a family emergency, so I let her go."

Leaf was amazed - Gary had actually said the right thing for a change.

Her face seemed to soften slightly. "Is that so...alright. I don't feel too great right now so I guess I'll have to leave it, although you two need to leave the premises right now! You should not be here at all!" she glared as she spoke that last part.

Usually, she would have dragged them off to detention but she had a pounding headache, plus these kids didn't mean any harm...

"Yes ma'am!" they replied with a nod, before walking away. As soon as Ms Linda was out of earshot, Leaf stopped Gary and hugged him.

"Thank God she let us off the hook...thanks for helping me out there," she bit her lip.

"No problem," he smiled, entwining hands with her as they continued on towards the exit.

Leaf didn't know where they were going, but she didn't mind.

As long as she was with Gary, she was happy.

* * *

"You don't think Gary's going to tell anyone, right?" May asked as she walked down the road with Drew. Leaf and Gary had given her the escape she needed and now they were nearing Drew's house.

"I don't think so. Even if he does, it's not going to change anything between us."

"How can you be so sure?" she asked, flashing him a smile.

He couldn't help but smile back. "Because...look. Believe it or not, I'm not the kind of guy who'd just use a girl for sex."

"What?" May asked, unsure of what he was trying to say.

"It...doesn't matter," Drew looked away so May couldn't see the blush forming on his face.

She smiled, biting her lip. "So how do plan on spending your afternoon with me?"

He smirked. "I want to make up for your hour of hell today."

"It was my own fault for actually going to that class in the first place..." she shuddered.

Drew opened the door to his home and grinned at her. "It's not your fault, I was just mad that you chose to spend time with your bitch teacher instead of me."

"I'm really sorry for leaving you," she apologised, her tone as innocent as a child's. Her flirtatious side tended to come out when ever Drew was in the vicinity. "How ever can I make it up to you?"

"I can think of a way or two," he replied as he closed the door behind them, a smirk on his face.

He kissed her lovingly, and she had no problem with returning the favour.

This was nothing new to her, his lips were like her second home.

Of course, May was a little nervous about Leaf knowing her secret. Gary too.

But they wouldn't tell. May was so observant, she easily figured out that Gary had major feelings for Leaf.

He'd want to keep this under wraps, especially after finding out what Drew had been up to to hide this from the rest of the school.

She silently wondered if things would change between them as he carried her up the stairs.

Would they drift apart? Would they stop meeting up like this?

Maybe someday, things would take a different turn and he'd ask her to be his girlfriend.

Before Drew, May was never romantically involved with anyone. She wasn't sure how to _be_ a girlfriend; she wanted to puke every time she saw a couple acting 'cute' together. She also hated the idea of going on a date.

It just seemed so..._cliche_. Like any other dull romance story.

May used to be the kind of girl who preferred being in bed early on a friday night with her laptop, blogging until 1am.

As well as miraculously curing her internet addiction, Drew had turned her life upside down. For the better too.

With him...she didn't want the things that couples have in a relationship. She found it all to be so _awkward_.

She wanted danger, excitement and fun. Which was exactly what she was getting.

No matter what happened from here, May knew that Drew was somebody she didn't want to let go of, for better or for worse.

As she ran her hands through his hair, she let a giggle slip out.

Couples always argue and fall out and unless you find your soul mate, the spark between you both will eventually fade.

This spark she had with Drew... no matter what happened, she knew it would never fade.

* * *

Night had fallen and the room was dark, the only source of light coming in from the TV.

Drew's tired eyes flickered from the screen, to the girl lying next to him.

Her eyes were closed and she looked like an angel, sleeping softly next to him.

This was the only time that Drew had ever had a chance to just _look_ at her. To notice tiny little things about her that he didn't see before.

He moved a few strands of her hair out of her face and saw a small smile on her lips. It was honestly adorable.

Drew simply couldn't understand the school status quo. Why was it only acceptable for the dominant males of the school to date the irritating, bitchy girls?

May and her friends weren't nerds at the bottom of the food chain; they were simply in the middle, just trying to get by each day.

Gary must have thought the same thing, or why else would he be sneaking around with Leaf like that?

It was so frustrating; the fact that Drew couldn't hang out with May, or show her signs of affection in any place other than his bedroom.

School really was a tough place. No matter who you might be, you're always going to encounter problems sooner or later.

He hated it.

Drew turned his attention back to May sleeping next to him. She was wearing nothing but an over-sized band shirt of his, yet he'd never seen a more beautiful girl in his life.

_May..._

He leant over and kissed her forehead softly.

It was going to be hard, but they'd make it through.

Drew's intentions were clear, he got the girl and he wasn't about to lose her anytime soon.

This moment was so beautifully serene.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Aw. I hope you liked that, it's taken me a couple of months to write (This was my third version, the other two weren't that great..) but it was worth it, as I know a lot of people were asking me to write this. I just hope it was good enough ^_^

Please review, I'd love to hear what you thought of it! c:

Arigatou!

-Tay


End file.
